gumballintelfandomcom-20200214-history
Carrie
Carrie is a depressed ghost who is in Miss Simian 's class at Elmore Junior High . Her first appearance was a cameo in The Third. Looks Carrie is a white, translucent ghost with a bow that seems to resemble a skull with wings (or possibly two sheets). Her arms rest in front of her body, and her emo bangs cover her left eye. She also has a red and blue lining around her, making her seem 3-D. Carrie Added by InvaderrrZIM e is a white, translucent ghost with a bow that seems to resemble a skull with wings (or possibly two sheets). Her arms rest in front of her body, and her emo bangs cover her left eye. She also has a red and blue lining around her, making her seem 3-D. When Carrie gets angry she reveals a sharp set of teeth, although she never actually bites anyone with them. Personality Carrie, being an emo, enjoys being miserable. Unlike most emo kids, who usually only hang out with other emos, Carrie is a social floater who will talk to anyone; possibly because Elmore Junior High lacks other emos. She regularly interacts with the other girls and usually participates in Gumball and the rest of the class' antics. In The Ghost , she states pain is the only emotion she can feel. Despite this, she has shown other emotions and has been seen smiling on occasion. Episodes *The Third : She is seen talking to Rachel in the hall. *The Quest : She tosses Anais' doll around on the bus with another bully, Tobias *The Dress : She joins the other kids in worshipping Gumball. *The Pressure : She, along with the other treehouse girls, makes up boyfriends. *The Ghost : She uses Gumball's body to eat food throughout the episode. *The Mystery : She is seen in the library, reading a book on gothic clothing, next to Teri and Juke. *The Gi : She joins the other children in laughing at Gumball. *The Kiss : She cheers Gumball on in the race along with some of the other kids. *The Party : She is considered by Gumball as a date to the Rachel's party. *The Robot : She joins the other girls in fawning over the "new" Gumball. *The Genius : She is seen reading a book about the secrets of chicken wings. *The Ghost , while Carrie was going on a junk food spree in Gumball's body, she took the pickle out of the burger before eating it, implying that Carrie doesn't like pickles. Based on what Carrie said at the beginning of The Ghost, Carrie may have been alive before, but died at a young age. Gumball considers Carrie as a date to the party because she has "spirit". She occasionally flips her hair, suggesting that she has actual hair. Carrie's 3D anaglyph outline is a reference to b-horror movies. Her name-sake may be related to the character Carrie White, a bullied, shy High-school teenager who wreaks revenge on her enemies in the Stephen King novel, Carrie. Her reflection doesn't show up in mirrors, which is based on the superstition that undead things don't have reflections. ALSO LOVES DARWIN 128px-Carrie.jpg 185px-3dcarrie.png 185px-Carrie.png 185px-Food.png 185px-Ghoooostt.png 185px-Hottopic.png 185px-Ghoooost.png 185px-Ineedyourbody.png 185px-Poorghost.png 185px-Uncomfortable.png 185px-Untitled_532.jpg Category:Ghost Category:Girl Category:Girls Category:Females Category:Female Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Characters